


soft

by whatifitrainedtoday



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, and i love them, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatifitrainedtoday/pseuds/whatifitrainedtoday
Summary: Sometimes taking care of your girlfriend is shaving her hair for her.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	soft

**Author's Note:**

> as far as i'm concerned this takes place around the same time that jon and martin are in the safehouse, because that seems to be a good time for love and happiness pre-everything going wrong.

The softness of Melanie’s hair speaks volumes, as far as Georgie is concerned. 

She doubts that Melanie’s old viewers would even recognise her at this point. The bright blue hair, multiple piercings, and persistent need to be wearing at least one leather item of clothing each day had been easy ways to spot her in public. The fact that these things were all missing - along with a few other notable changes - had rendered Melanie King, host of Ghost Hunt UK, almost a completely different person.

When the world is falling apart and you’re being vaguely possessed by a supernatural entity, there’s not much need for bright blue hair; if anything, being easier to spot is probably a bad plan. Georgie had watched with concern as Melanie’s brown roots became longer and the blue became a sickly green, the colour of old pennies, before seeming to become dry and brittle. After a while, her hair just looked snarled and matted, days and weeks of sleeping in the Archives and prioritising everything possible over self care. And that, Georgie thinks, is what has brought them here.

Melanie is sat on the bathroom floor between Georgie’s knees, nestled in an old hoodie with the Admiral sat calmly in her lap, and Georgie is softly, carefully, shaving her hair to a short fuzz. 

“It needs to go,” Melanie had blurted out earlier that day, grabbing at the ratty ponytail hanging over her shoulder. Georgie didn’t have the time to come up with a response before Melanie launched into an explanation. “I obviously can’t see how it looks any more, but I’m only just starting to notice that it feels like shit. It’s scratchy and dry and shit, and I think it’s beyond time I got rid of it.”

Georgie nodded. “Do you want my help?”

Melanie raised an eyebrow. “I mean, that’s what I was leading up to. I know you used to do Jon’s, so I figured you’d be pretty good at it. I’m also not too keen on doing anything with sharp objects near my face just yet.”

Georgie wonders, now, whether the Melanie of a few months ago would have asked for help so readily. She thinks not. She wonders if Melanie would have just hacked at her hair with scissors (probably) or just gone on without doing anything about it (also likely). They’ve come on a lot since then. There have been nights where Melanie has woken screaming, or days when she’s hardly been able to get herself to leave her bed, but there have also been long evenings where the two of them have just been able to lie on the sofa tangled in one another and just existing in one another’s company. 

Melanie’s hair, what’s left of it now, is soft as Georgie runs her palms over her handiwork. Georgie has always known that the anger inside Melanie wasn’t the only thing powering her, that the need to hurt things was not the only thing holding her together. Georgie has always known that Melanie has the capacity to be soft, to be cared for. It’s just her luck, her beautiful, unbelievable luck, that it’s her who’s been chosen to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> wlws in love and being happy are Important to me i love these two


End file.
